franchise_developerfandomcom-20200214-history
Franco Domenico
Bios Epic Blades Franco Domenico is a soldier in the Knights of the Templar Order. As the son of a Templar Knight, Franco has started early in the Crusades in his adolescence. He has served the Holy Vatican and its army well, until one thing occurred to him in one of the many crusades of the time. He has witnessed countless foreign civilians in the Middle East being slaughtered even by his fellow warriors. He decided that enough was enough and that he's rather resign from the knight's Order, much to the dismay of his peers. Now he seeks for an alternative to solve the conflict between the knights and their enemies. Storyline Epic Blades The Crusades, religiously-motivated campaigns spearheaded by the Roman Catholic Church dating back to Pope Urban II. The Crusades are where Christian soldiers known as the Knights Templar would set off to the Middle East, more specifically Israel where the capital of Jerusalem is home to, and reclaim the holy land due to its connection with Jesus Christ, the messiah of humanity. However, during those crusades, things like sacking and bloodshed caused things to go to far, especially for one Knight Templar named Franco Domenico. Unhappy with all the brutality going on where he was battling. He came to join his brothers in arms in reclaming Jerusalem from a group of people they viewed as too alien to the land of their divine savior, but he never came to slaughter random people in the land who got in their way. To make things right, Franco sets off to figure out a way to end the crusades so that everyone, Christian and Muslim, will get along and never kill eachother again. Gameplay As the knight, Franco is beign fight at his moves, he maded training at complete will be granted. Besides, Franco is excellent warrior and begin a few part of strength class as "Knight", his moves is really supreme but very powerfull. Simple that can be equip as sword and shield made blocked at opponent attack. Movelist Special Moves * Light Crescent: Franco swings his sword horizontally and makes a yellow glowing energy crescent that hurdles at his opponent. * Templar Strike: He zips towards his opponent with a downward slash * Shield Beatdown: He bashes his opponent with his shield * Hovering Cross: He slashes upward, making a purple energy projectile shaped like a crucifix as it hovers its way towards his opponent. Finishing Moves Vanquishment * Deus-Vult!: Franco starts by horizontally slicing through his opponent's upper body, thus cutting off the arms. Then he splits the opponent in half vertically and then rams through him/her with his shield, trembling the butchered opponent. Quick Deaths * Light Crescent: The glowing energy crescent shot by Franco hurdles through his opponent's neck, cutting the head off. * Templar Strike: He zips towards his opponent and diagnally splits his opponent in half. Sequences Battle Intro Epic Blades Franco unsheathes his sword and raises it in the air. He shouts at the sky, "Almighty God, I demand the strength that is needed!" and his sword glows for 1 second with bright light. As the glow dissolves, Franco prepares for the fight. Victory Pose Epic Blades Franco thrusts his sword onto the ground and holds it with two hands. A ray of light from above shines onto Franco and he starts spurting out angel wings made of pure energy. Category:Epic Blades characters